Douceur givrée
by okutobox
Summary: Miya offrait à Yukke un refuge inébranlable et une oreille attentive. Yukke offrait à Miya sa bonne humeur et ses rêves d'enfants. MUCC. Shonen ai/Yaoi.


**Titre :** Douceur givrée  
**  
Disclaimeur :** Les MUCC n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même.  
**  
Genre :** Romance, mièvre, shonen ai voir yaoi.  
**  
Pairing :** Miya x Yukke ?

* * *

Les deux mains appuyées à plat contre la vitre froide, Yukke observait avec attention les épais flocons de neiges qui tombaient sur la ville. Il renifla un peu. Décembre était déjà bien avancé, et bientôt ils fêteraient joyeusement noël à grand renfort d'alcool et de nourriture.

* * *

Cette année, Tatsurô s'était autoproclamé organisateur de l'événement.

Ses amis amusés l'avais regardé marcher de long en large à travers le studio en marmonnant à propos d'inviter tel ou tel groupe amis.

Le chanteur de MUCC avait un don naturel pour mettre une ambiance festive partout où il passait, et son entourage était depuis longtemps habitué à son comportement jovial et excentrique. Cependant, maintenir son esprit occupé leur laisser une tranquillité relativement appréciable entre deux plaisanteries.

Quand Yukke était tombé malade quelques jours plus tôt, cela avait suscité un vrai remue-ménage autant au sein du staff que chez ses camarades.

Ils étaient alors en pleine tournée, et bien que son état soit rester suffisamment stable pour qu'il puisse assurer une performance convenable - à défaut d'être aussi énergique que d'habitude, il avait été constamment traité comme s'il allait mourir à tout moment. Lui qui croyait qu'il n'y avais pas plus mère-poule que la sienne, il avais vite déchanté.

A peine avait-ils quitter la scène que leur leader avait annoncé l'annulation des répétitions prévues les jours suivant et déclaré des congés pour tout le monde. Quelques jours au calme avant de reprendre un rythme acharné pour bouclé les derniers lives ne ferait de mal à personne avait-il déclaré en fixant particulièrement la grande perche qui leur servait de chanteur.

Tatsurô avait donc était formellement interdit de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans l'appartement du bassiste malgré ses supplications. Ravalant un énième éclat de rire, Satochi avait fini par l'emmener passer la soirée à écumer les bars pour tenter de le distraire et laisser tranquille leur deux amis.

* * *

« Yusuke ! »

Il se figea et déglutissant, se retourna pour dévisager l'homme qui l'avait interpeller si familièrement. Vêtu d'un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un quelconque groupe de métal occidental et d'une paire de vieux jeans élimés, Miya était adossé contre la chambranle de la porte du salon et arborait un air très mécontent.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla un instant vouloir crier quelque chose puis se ravisa.

Soupirant, il se contenta alors de prendre l'épaisse couverture de laine qui trainais sur le canapé et d'en recouvrir les épaules du plus jeune qui le regarda avec gratitude, avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés sur le tatami.

« Yusuke, tu veux vraiment rester cloué dans ton lit une semaine de plus ? Tu es exaspérant à n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! » Le sermonna tout de même Miya d'un ton qui se voulait sec et réprobateur, cependant contredis par le mouvement affectueux de sa main dans la chevelure d'un blond délavé.

Pas dupe, Yukke se contenta de se blottir davantage contre l'épaule de son ainé et pointa du doigt les flocons qui scintillaient d'un éclat féerique dans la nuit tombante.

« Je voulais voir la première neige » fit-il d'un voix rauque mais enjouée alors que ses yeux brillaient eux aussi d'une lueur remplie d'un émerveillement enfantin. Et il ajouta doucement : « C'est tellement beau.. »

Le brun resta silencieux, se contentant de regarder pensivement la neige qui tournoyaient dans le ciel.

Yukke attendit un peu mais voyant que le guitariste n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de prendre la parole, il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de sourire tranquillement en resserrant la couverture sur ses épaules.

Le spectacle qu'offrait le ballet incessant des cristaux dans le vent était reposant, et il laissa son esprit dérivait lentement vers la nouvelle année à venir.

Lorsque le soleil fut couché, laissant peu à peu la place à l'agitation nocturne et aux trains tardifs remplis de fêtards qui envahissaient la grande capitale dès la nuit tombée, Miya s'étira vaguement et se releva. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux trop longs à son goût puis tendit une main vers l'autre homme encore assis sur le sol qui leva alors ses grands yeux bruns sur lui.

« Je vais préparer à manger, et il faut que tu prenne tes médicaments »

Ce n'étais pas une demande, ni un ordre, juste une constatation.

Simplement Miya.

Yukke acquiesça et saisis la main tendue devant lui. Son vis à vis rajusta la couverture qui menaçait de tomber et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le couloir. Le blond trottina à sa suite jusqu'à la petite cuisine accueillante, et son regard s'éclaira à la vue des courses soigneusement alignées sur le plan de travail.

« Un Katsudon ? » S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Le mot en lui même suffit à le faire saliver. L'une de ses plus grandes fiertés lié à sa nationalité japonaise était la nourriture.

Yukke adorait littéralement la cuisine typique de son pays et sa gourmandise était souvent sujet de plaisanterie au sein du groupe, bien qu'ils soient tous plus ou moins de gros mangeurs.

Miya hocha la tête. Sans tarder, s'attela à la préparation du diner sous l'œil attentif du blondinet perché sur un tabouret.

Celui-ci, malgré les années qui passaient, avait toujours de nombreuses similitude avec un jeune enfant, que ce soit dans son comportement ou bien son physique. Même s'il avait abandonné sa coupe au bol pour une coiffure plus effilé lorsque leur style musical avait évolué, son visage poupin le rajeunissait considérablement. Et là, ébouriffé et emmêler dans sa couverture, son sourire heureux creusant des fossettes sur ses joues, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gosse.

Ce spectacle amusait beaucoup Miya, bien que cela ne transparaisse pas sur son expression concentré. Autant le brun chérissait précieusement la joie de vivre de son cadet, autant il se permettait rarement de l'afficher ouvertement. Le guitariste se contentait le plus souvent de gestes brefs tel qu'une caresse dans les cheveux, ou une main posé sur une épaule, mais qui témoignaient de toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

C'est dans cette simplicité dépouillée qu'ils se comprenaient le mieux.

Yukke renifla le médicament posé sur la table et fit la moue.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le goût de ces choses là, qu'il jugeait parfaitement infect, mais il savais aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un caprice pour une chose futile comme celle là.

Le groupe avait pu prendre quelques jours de congés en attendant son rétablissement car ils avaient tous travailler très dur pour promouvoir leur dernier album, mais des concerts étaient encore prévus durant les fêtes de fin d'années. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit rétablis à temps sinon son jeu s'en ressentirais encore. Soupirant, il tritura un moment la boite et se décida enfin à avaler les comprimés avec le grand verre d'eau que le plus âgé avais pris soin de poser à côté de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Miya avait achevé le diner et posa deux gros bols fumants sur la table, rendant immédiatement sa bonne humeur à Yukke. Un tonitruant « Bon appétit » résonna dans la pièce, avant qu'il ne se jette sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avais pas manger depuis des jours.

Une expression de pur satisfaction s'étala sur son visage tandis qu'il mordait à pleine dent dans un morceau de porc frit. Dieu que c'était bon !

Miya pouvait être un excellent cuisinier quand il prenais le temps de préparer un véritable repas - ce qui était malheureusement rare vue les innombrables boites instantanées qui trainais dans son appartement. Mais dans des circonstances comme celles-ci, le guitariste usait volontiers de ses talents pour faire plaisir au plus jeune. Il avais appris au fil des années que ce genre d'attention était un moyen sûr de lui redonner le sourire.

Yukke n'en parlait pas explicitement, mais Miya savait qu'il s'en voulais vraiment d'être tombé malade alors qu'ils avaient un planning chargé en ce moment. Personne ne lui avait reproché quoi que ce soit, au contraire mais il avait bien vu que le bassiste se sentait encore coupable.

La fin de soirée s'acheva tranquillement, le bassiste ayant insisté une fois de plus pour regarder l'un de ses films favoris, « L'étrange noël de Mr Jack ».

Miya avait accepter de bonne grâce et ils s'étaient retrouvés avachis côte-à-côte dans le canapé, emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couvertures. Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il avais vu ce DVD, le plus jeune fixait l'écran d'un air fasciné et ne semblait plus prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du film, alors qu'il se retournait vers son ainé, qu'il se rendit compte que celui s'était endormis.

Un sourire attendris étira ses lèvres.

Le guitariste semblait si apaisé et si serein qu'il n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Yukke se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à se pelotonner contre le torse de son vis à vis, cherchant une position plus confortable pour dormir.

Vu l'heure avancé, il était certain qu'ils passeraient finalement la nuit ici. Cette soudaine source de chaleur fit émerger Miya de son sommeil et dans une semi-inconscience, il l'attira encore plus près de lui en grognant et l'enlaça. Yukke, satisfait, émit alors un bruit proche du ronronnement et ferma les yeux de contentement.

Le silence retomba alors sur l'appartement du bassiste.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, Satochi s'étouffait littéralement dans sa boisson.

Tapant du poing sur la table, les larmes montant aux yeux, il riait aux éclats à une énième pitrerie du chanteur. L'alcool aidant, il n'avais visiblement pas supporté de voir sa paille détournée de son usage principal.

En face de lui, Tatsurô arborait un grand sourire fanfaron, très content de lui même.

« Où.. Où as-tu donc eu l'idée de faire un truc pareil, Tatsu-kun ? » Fit Satochi encore secoué par le fou rire qu'il venait d'avoir.

L'interpellé se contenta de pouffer encore et lui tendit un verre qui venait d'être apporter à leur table. Le batteur le remercia d'un signe de tête et en avala une longue gorgée.

Affalé sur la banquette, il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

S'il était visiblement inconscient de son aspect débraillé par toutes les émotions qu'il venait d'avoir et la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, ce n'étais pas le cas de Tatsurô. Malgré son esprit embrumé, celui ci ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glissé sur la peau glabre recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Marmonnant vaguement quelque chose à propos d'une certaine frustration sexuelle et des effets de l'alcool sur sa personne, le brun décida qu'il était grand temps de se commander une nouvelle bière.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_


End file.
